


Pretty Big Benefits

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A very very cranky Rutile, Comforting, Conjoined Twins, F/F, Pregnancy, Sisterhood, Unplanned Pregnancy, hormonal, illustrated fanfic, sisterly squabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Gem reproduction is strange at the best of times, but it gets especially complicated when the gems are conjoined. It's been months since one of the Rutile Twins became pregnant, and she's about topop. Luckily, she always has her sister there to cheer her up.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Pretty Big Benefits

“I’m sorry,” Right Rutile mumbled, a dark blush on her cheeks.

“It’s fine, really,” Left assured her as they finished washing their hands. “Any time you need to use the bathroom, you just tell me.”

_“Oof.”_ She leaned to the side and placed her hand on the small of her back, right where the ache was turning to a throb. “I need to lie down for a bit.”

Her sister moved to kiss her cheek, but stopped when she saw the hormonal glare. “Um. Of course.”

It took them longer than usual to walk---or, rather, totter---from the bathroom to the bedroom. Now that Righty was in her third trimester, coordinating their legs had become increasingly awkward. A week ago Lars had joked about how they’d soon be walking in circles, but his laughter cut off pretty damn quick when he got a kick to the knee. They hadn’t spoken about it since, but Lefty knew Righty was still pissed.

The cushions were arranged in the little semi-circle the pregnant gem preferred, but Lefty still fussed with them a bit, making sure they were perfect before helping her sister lie back down. “How are you feeling now?” she ventured.

“ _Awful._ ” She flopped back on the bed and groaned as she hefted her puffy leg up, too. “I can’t wait ‘til this is over.”

“Neither can I.” Carefully rubbing up and down her sister’s distended gut, Lefty paused just above the setting of their gem. “I’m so excited to meet whoever this is.”

Her twin rolled her eyes, but Lefty pretended she didn’t notice. “Yes, as am I, but that’s not what I meant.” With a flicker of irritation, she pushed her twin’s hand away. “I never, _ever_ want to be pregnant again. There’s nothing fun about this.”

Lefty bumped her empty shoulder against her twin’s with gentle sympathy. Her twinkling eyes lowered. “Well… I can think of a couple pretty big benefits of pregnancy.”

“ **Oh, don’t _you_ start!!**”

That angry outburst startled her so much she jolted back, breaking the contact. Her sister’s mood swings had been unpredictable, but never once during her eight months of pregnancy had she exploded at her closest confidante quite like that. “I… I didn’t…”

“It’s just unending!” Right snapped. She tried to push her bangs off her forehead, but switched to wiping the gumminess from her eyes. “I look like a corrupted Diopside, I have to pee every twenty minutes, my ankle is completely swollen---or at least I _think_ it is, because I can’t fucking SEE it anymore---!”

Lefty coughed. “I---”

“But that’s not the worst of it. I’m a big, ugly, stinking mess and everyone’s fussing about how…” She sneered, making finger gestures to show the quotes. “How… ‘glowing’ and ‘radiant’ I am. Are they blind?!”

“Sister…”

“Rhodonite treats me like I’m fragile, Padparadscha points out every time I get a pee leak, and if Fluorite pinches my cheeks one more time I swear I’m going to pop her right in the nose!” She slammed her fist on the mattress. “Right in her big, stupid nose!!”

Sighing, Lefty rubbed between her eyes. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes I am! I’m sick of this!” Her hand on her huge, swollen belly, she ground her teeth together and bit her lip. “I thought I was safe with just you, but apparently I’m not.” She snorted, imitating her sister’s higher-pitched voice with a mocking sing-song: “ _‘I can think of a couple pretty big benefits of pregnancy.’_ ”

She pouted. “Don’t make fun of me. I wasn’t---”

“Don’t bother! I know what you wanted to say.” Turning away, Righty adjusted her collar, hot and sticky with sweat, and grunted in antipathy. “Benefits to pregnancy. Benefits! Just stuff it, Sister! If I hear one more gem gushing about ‘the miracle of life’, I think I’m gonna---”

Lefty’s curt words cut right through Righty’s: “Oh, shut up, you dummy. I was talking about your titties.”

Her twin jerked her head away, a hand over her mouth; smirking, Lefty leaned in and murmured “I saw a _smiiiile_ …!”


End file.
